The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Panicum virgatum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Dallas Blues.
The new Panicum was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a naturally-occurring seedling in a group of open-pollinated seedlings from a crossing of unidentified selections of Panicum virgatum in a garden in Dallas, Tex.
Asexual reproduction of the new Panicum by divisions taken over time since 1994, in Columbus, Ohio, has shown that the unique features of this new Panicum are stable and reproduce true to type in successive propagations.